Cherry Blossoms or Lavender
by rallybabe89
Summary: One shot. Takes place in Shippuuden when Team 8 and Team 7 go to find Sasuke. Hinata wants to be liked by Naruto so she tries to be like Sakura. But in the end Naruto seems to like something else. Summary sucks.Prequel to ' The Past and Present'


**A/N: Short One-Shot. **

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Setting: After the re-entry of Naruto, in Shippuuden, before Team Eight joins Team Seven to look for Sasuke.**

**I don't own Naruto, Bath and Body works, or lavender shower gel. Infact I only was inspired to write this because I recently bought the most delicious "White Cherry Blossom" shower gel recently.**

PART 1 of 2

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms or Lavender**

* * *

Hinata POV

I must show Naruto-kun that I've gotten stronger. I must be able to support myself. Naruto-kun likes strong girls. He likes girls who smell like cherry blossoms. He likes girls who have pink hair.

Dying my hair is out of the question- Hyuuga's simply don't have pink hair and it would be too noticeable. But I can be strong and smell like cherry blossoms.

I sat up from my bed and looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning, just about enough time for me to shower and get my stuff ready to meet Naruto-kun at the gates by 4:30. I'm glad I packed everything last night or else it would take me longer than the time I have to get ready.

I hope Naruto-kun doesn't think I've packed too much stuff. I don't know how long we'll be gone searching for Sasuke-san but it might take a while. That's why I packed all of my special healing balms. Hopefully I won't need to use any on Naruto-kun; hopefully I can protect him from getting hurt.

As I turn the shower on to get a steam running, I take out the package of cherry blossom scented shower gel I bought the other day. That was after I ran into Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan in the town's square.

* * *

**flashback (3rd person POV)**

Hinata walked quickly to the new Bath and Body works store. They were having their 5 sale and she wanted to buy some more of her favorite lavender shower gel before heading off to the mission with team seven.

On her way to the store, she heard the sound of her favorite blond boy.

"Sakura-chan, you smell so good today. It's like your living up to your name by smelling like cherry blossoms. Dattebayo. I hope I don't smell like what my name means. I wouldn't want to walk around town smelling like fish. Oi Sakura-chan, your scent is truly intoxicating. Want to go get Ramen with me?"

As Sakura bumped Naruto on the back of his head, Hinata slowly began to sulk. She rushed to the store and picked up two bottles of Cherry blossom shower gel. If Naruto-kun likes cherry blossoms, then I'll become a cherry blossom, was her thoughts.

**end flashback (HINATA POV)**

* * *

I don't want to be like Sakura-chan but if that gets me Naruto-kun's affection then so be it.

I took my white sponge and squirted some cherry blossom shower gel onto it. Running it under the water for a good second, I lapped it around my body- first up my arms then round over my breasts; down my stomach and reaching down to my toes. Naruto-kun should be able to resist me if my entire body smells like cherry blossoms.

I stepped out of the shower after rinsing myself off and wrapped myself in a towel. I had about a good hour to be down by the gates. By the time I get dried, dressed and fed I should be able to leave for the gate.

An hour later I met up with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. I reached down to pet Akamaru and played with him softly. Within a few minutes, everyone besides Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun had appeared. Kiba-kun had already told me that the cherry blossom scent was good on me but I wanted to hear something out of Naruto-kun's mouth. After all he was the one I changed myself for, right down to the shower gel I used.

Kakashi-senpai had appeared and now so did Naruto-kun. For the first time a very long time I had seen him so serious. Naruto-kun seemed to be paying complete attention to this mission. He had not greeted anyone and was hanging onto every word said by Kakashi-senpai. But as we headed for the entrance to the woods, Naruto-kun slowly walked besides me and whispered into my ear. His proximity almost caused me to swoon but I held myself together. I needed to show him that I had gotten stronger.

Naruto-kun whispered into my ear and my heart stopped beating.

"I like Lavender better"

* * *

**A/N**

I think I should end it there.

review please.

Ok I've decided that my other one shot of Naru-Hina ( The past and present) fits perfectly as an end to this.

SO for those who have asked for a definite ending, please read that.


End file.
